Idioteces que uno hace
by Nubesparky
Summary: Sasuke un estúpido ha de ser y con eso los senseis, trabajo han de tener. Con los otros alumnos, cada quien va a ayudar, a los más necesitados, Que ayuda van a necesitar. Como el titulo lo dice xD


**Idioteces que uno hace**

_Summary: __Sasuke un estúpido ha de ser y con eso los senseis, trabajo han de tener. _

_Con los otros alumnos, cada quien va a ayudar, a los más necesitados,_

_Que ayuda van a necesitar._

_-_

_-_

"**Seguir es peligroso,**

**Porque uno se puede caer**

**Esto te lo asegura nuestro amigo Sasuke Uchiha**

**Que bien**

**Lo ha de saber"**

**-**

**-**

"_Preguntar es razonable mas _

_No es recomendable_

_Te lo dice Sakura Haruno_

_Que te da muchos inoportunos"_

_-_

_-_

"**Caminamos sin mirar,**

**Y con ramen nos hemos de topar, **

**Naruto Uzumaki te lo ha de nombrar,**

**Que bien ha de ignorar,**

**Las cosas más sencillas,**

**Que hay en su caminar".**

**-**

**-**

"_La persona más tímida,_

_Es tan bien la más nítida,_

_Hinata Hyuga es un ejemplo muy complejo_

_Que nos hace querer_

_Darle__ muchos consejos."_

_-_

_-_

"**El destino es una cosa**

**Bastante**** complicada y hermosa.**

**Que Neji Hyuga entiende,**

**Más que de relaciones humanas **

**Por sobre todas las cosas.**

**Porque ese no es su fuerte**

**Ya que siempre ha sido independiente.**

**Pobre de su mente**

**Que muy poco comprende"**

**-**

**-**

"_Ino Yamanaka,_

_Complicada ha de ser._

_Es un caso perdido_

_Y eso incluye dejar,_

_Toda su rutina,_

_Para molestar_

_Al pobre Sasuke, _

_Que va a hostigar,_

_Porque complicaciones no tiene,_

_Solo al pensar_

_Que dejar todo de lado,_

_La va a ayudar._

_Porque__ dejó de ser ella misma,_

_Lo cual era mejor,_

_Que dejar toda una vida_

_Por un chico sin razón"_

_-_

_-_

"**Las armas y las estrategias son b****astantes complicadas,**

**Se necesita precisión y de una gran mente armada**

**Con grandes expectativas,**

**Tenten a de esperar,**

**Ser la mejor Ninja**

**Que puede atacar"**

**-**

**-**

"_La flojera y el aburrimiento_

_Son bastante densos,_

_Se quedan muy quietos_

_Esperando cualquier indefenso_

_Como Shikamaru Nara,_

_Que se queda viendo caras, _

_Esperando cualquier entretenimiento,_

_Algo problemático, _

_Tan simple como el viento"_

_-_

_-_

"**Los animales en sí,**

**Son criaturas maravillosas,**

**Por no decir hermosas,**

**Kiba Inuzuka,**

**Lo sabe**

**Y bien lo demuestra,**

**Mostrando a su perro,**

**Que posiblemente**

**Ya ni lo pesca"**

**-**

**-**

"_Los insectos se__ escabullen_

_Y viven su vida,_

_Huyendo de captores,_

_Que como Shino Aburame,_

_Los persigan"_

_-_

_-_

"**Las comidas y los buffet,**

**Son grandes calorías **

**Lo sabe Chouji **

**Que come todo el día.**

**Le importa que le digas gordo, **

**Mas si es a escondidas,**

**Se queda tranquilo**

**Mientras tú lo pelas **

**Toda la vida"**

**-**

**-**

"_Llegar atrasado_

_Es una gran irresponsabilidad,_

_Pero bien es entretenido,_

_Ver a Kakashi llegar._

_Con sus excusas baratas_

_Se intenta salvar, y_

_Si bien no lo logra,_

_Por lo menos lo ha de intentar"_

_-_

_-_

"**Los senseis en sí,**

**Maestros han de ser,**

**Nos enseñan el buen camino,**

**Que muchas veces,**

**No seguimos por el quehacer.**

**Les gusta lo complicado **

**Y eso no es negado,**

**Esperan manej****ar,**

**De nosotros, nuestro caminar,**

**Para llegar en la vida a un buen lugar,**

**El cual ellos**

**Nunca pudieron alcanzar".**

**-**

Los ninjas leyeron esto y se miraron entre sí. ¿Quién había escrito tales estupideces?

Intentaron buscar al responsable por medio de la caligrafía conocida, pero al compararla no encontraron a un sospechoso.

- ¡Dattebayo!, no soy tan distraído- exclamó Naruto mientras observaba lo que escribieron de él.

- Cállate, Dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras salía caminando.

- ¿Qué me dijiste, Teme?- preguntó Naruto retadoramente- ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!-

- Mejor vayámonos, estos van a comenzar a pelear- propuso Shikamaru despectivamente, al ver que empezaba una guerra verbal entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Ah- todos suspiraron y comenzaron su andar, razón no había para quedar parados, después de todo, no habían encontrado al culpable de dichas estupideces, escritas en una pared, donde toda Konoha podía apreciarlo.

_Que va, los senseis encontrarán al culpable- _pensó cada uno, mientras caminaban hacia sus casas.

Era algo raro y eso todos lo sabían, pero no era sorpresa encontrarse con eso.

Después de todo…

-

-

-

-

Ya habían pasado desde hace 1 mes, tales sucesos.

-

-

-

"**Las cosas que uno hace,**

**Simplemente salen por hacer,**

**Nos gustan las tonterías**

**Y ejemplos nos sobrarían.**

**-**

**Este fic ha de finalizar,**

**Para la vergüenza por fin apaciguar,**

**Gracias por pasar**

**Y**

**En algún otro momento**

**Nos hemos de saludar"**

**Fin**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**O.O**

**Este…bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir?**

**Es un one-shot que escribí en 30 minutos y menos, que creé porque… bueno, estaba ociosa xD y porque repentinamente escribí un montón de rimas sin sentido.**

**Sé que debería escribir mis otros fics, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello, por ahora, feliz cumpleaños a mi hermana que ya está en su cumpleaños número 21 y bueno…, si alguien más está de cumpleaños, pues a ellos también.**

**Este… bueno, no queda nada más.**

¡Nos vemos!

**P.D.: si esta tan raro o horrible como pienso, por favor comunicar, que ha esta pobre escritora, imaginación le ha de faltar xD.**


End file.
